


Ask for a Kiss

by itbeajen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Metagross - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He loved you, truly he did.But you really have to stop making his heart beat so quickly during a battle.





	Ask for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.

You couldn’t help but notice it when you battled him for practice. Of course, before these weekly practice matches, you’d never notice it since you didn’t really care beyond pummeling Steven in a Pokemon match, but yet here you are, watching every minute detail of your boyfriend’s movements as he commanded his Pokemon with a grace and dignity that only the former Champion would have.

You hummed though in amusement as he brought the mega-pin to his lips before asking Metagross to match yours in yet another match to whose was stronger. A rainbow of light envelopes the Steel-type and you find your Metagross blocking your view, shielding you from the blinding light.

“Thanks, boy,” you whispered and you heard your Metagross call out in response. You smiled proudly and Steven called out, “Metagross, hit it with a Bullet Punch!”

You watched as it pulled back one of its claws and you shouted, “You’re faster than it is! Dodge it and return it with your own Bullet Punch!”

Despite the huge build of the Iron Leg Pokemon, yours was indeed just slightly faster than Steven’s. That slight difference was all you needed as you managed to run along the outer edge of the stadium to keep a watchful eye over Steven and his Metagross. Steven was following his Metagross just as closely and you smirked at seeing the frustration on his face. Upon making eye contact he sighed, but the frustration dissipates into a proud smile.

Steven came in here knowing that your Metagross was slightly better than his, after all he is the one who gave it to you. He shook his head fondly and commanded, “Use Zen Headbutt!”

“Counter it with a Shadow Ball, Metagross!” you shouted just in time. The shadowy blob erupted before the other Metagross and it shook its head. It was slightly dazed and you can tell from the way it wobbled just slightly in the air.

“Metagross, finish it off with another Shadow Ball and follow up with a Zen Headbutt!” you commanded as Steven’s Metagross struggled to steady itself. But the blasts of Ghost-type attacks weakened it further, and as it feebly attempted to right itself, your Metagross slams into it with full force effectively knocking it out.

Steven narrowly dodges the full impact of his Metagross being thrown across the room, and winces upon seeing the damaged wall. Both of you are grimacing at the amount of money that will have to be put in for the repairs, but it’s okay, the Pokemon League can afford it.

He walks over to his Metagross who was still seeing stars and he chuckled, “You did well, old friend.”

It weakly responded and with a burst of light, returns to its normal form. Steven applies a full restore and some berries, letting it rest and relax after all the hard work. He sighed as he approached your Metagross and repeats the actions. Your Metagross cries out in delight before shifting back to its usual form. It made its way over to his and the two steel types settled next to each other to discuss the battle on their own.

You fondly shook your head and then glanced over to Steven. His gaze meets yours and he smiled, “I feel like you’re getting better and improving even more each time I see you.”

“You mean, each time you fight me, we see each other almost every day,” you laughed. You walked up to him and tapped his megapin lightly, catching his attention. He glanced down and asked, “What is it?”

“Just thinking how nice it is to have a customized mega-stone,” you wistfully responded and his eyes widened. He glanced at the mega-stone bracelet on your wrist and asked, “Would you like it to be fashioned into something else?”

“Ah no, this is easy to keep on me. I don’t quite like earrings or necklaces… or rings,” you grimaced and then asked, “Did you always kiss your mega-stone before you mega-evolved Metagross?”

“Yes,” he smiled fondly at it before glancing over to Metagross, and he asked, “Why?”

“Couldn’t help but want you to kiss me instead.”

Steven froze. The silence in the room was almost palpable, but so was Steven’s heartbeat. _Did [Name] just- What- K-K-Kiss? [Name]? I-_ His hands flew to his face and you glanced up in surprise and asked, “A-Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” he barely managed to choke out. He shook his head. One hand was covering the lower half of his face and he mumbled, “You- I- You can’t just-”

He heaved a sigh and with both hands on your shoulders, he pressed his forehead against yours and mumbled, “You can’t just do this to me, [Name].”

“Steven, we’re dating,” you pointed out with a slight pout. You cup his cheeks with yours and he mimicked the pout on your lips with his own. It was endearing and absolutely adorable, but you can’t say that to him outright - no way.

“Yes, but [Name], you don’t understand what you’re doing to my heart.”

“I’m quite sure I do because that’s how I feel towards you, you dumb piece of osmium.”

He chuckles at your rock reference and his arms are suddenly around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He nuzzles his nose against yours and asked, “I’m a dumb piece of osmium?”

You made a hum of confirmation and he chuckled, “But I’m your dumb piece of osmium, right?”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re-”

But the rest isn’t heard. Not when you finally get that kiss you asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend noticed that Steven kisses his mega pin in the anime prior to mega-evolutions and I just- 
> 
> I went a bit too far.
> 
> Also yes, I know that Metagross has no gender, but I can’t help but say ‘good boy’ whenever I use it. ;-; Metagross holds a special spot in my heart. I love it.
> 
> Fun fact: Osmium is the densest naturally occurring element with a density of 22.59 g/cm^3.


End file.
